


empty suns

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: Performance as autumn leaves.





	empty suns

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic cross-posted from FFN.
> 
> Requested by illuminations on Livejournal, drabble post 2009/09/28.
> 
> Prompt: wilt

The lights are like empty suns, blinding and blistering.

Beneath them the band wilts like October leaves, only the raining applause keeping them standing for the grueling last half-hour of the performance, their voices shuddering out of them as they change colour, ecstatic even as they approach the brink of exhaustion and fall.

The last angels left standing, they fill the room with colour and sound, love their audience and are loved in return.

At last the suns go dark. Silent and blessedly exhausted, they fall from the branch and pile together on the ground, damp and laughing.

Spring will come again tomorrow.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Work is intentionally this length, complete, and will not be updated.


End file.
